


On The Hill

by orphan_account



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic), University of Cambridge - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic Colleges, Autistic Fitzwilliam College, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cambridge, Cambridge Colleges, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murray Edwards College is feeling horny, so sneaks into her next door neighbour and boyfriend Fitzwilliam College to get off.
Relationships: Fitzwilliam College/Churchill College, Murray Edwards College/Fitzwilliam College
Kudos: 10





	On The Hill

The faint breeze brushing past the college's concrete skin is cool and relaxing, a pleasant companion to the quiet that lay over the college during its winter break. A perfect blank canvas for Emmy to crash through the roof of the greenhouse connecting Murray Edwards and Fitzwilliam and fall to the ground below, winding herself. She cringes at the noise that probably awoke some first years staying over Christmas. But they'll survive, she reassures herself. Students are hardy creatures. She can sense them stirring in her corridors and kitchens, faint groans of students resigned to knowing they won't be falling back asleep. Emmy makes a note to herself to make it up to them later - maybe.. Free drinks? She'll workshop it.

She pushes past the tangled plants and broken pots below her and to the door on the far side of the greenhouse. She pushes against it and. Fuck, it's locked. She runs back to the other door and, that one's locked as well and of course she left her keys at the plodge. Who could have expected her to fall through the greenhouse ceiling anyway? Whatever. She'll have to figure some other way out. There's a sound of muttering some way behind and she spins around to spy a man wandering the gardens of Fitzwilliam college near the greenhouse. He's in his early 20s and can't stop fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket as he stumbles around.

"Fitz!" Emmy cries out and runs over to the door. "Fitz! Help me out of here!" A second passes and then the man turns around, looking startled. He looks up at Emmy and then down at the ground, stuffing his hands in his jacket's deep pockets, rummaging around .  
"Fitz!" Emmy hisses.  
"Hi. Emmy."  
"Let me out!"  
"Okay, just, wait. I need. To find my keys."  
"Fitz, hurry up! I hate being stuck in this thing. It's so warm and humid and gross."  
"Patient."  
Fitz slowly walks over to the door and unlocks it, putting the key quickly back in his pocket. Emmy leaps out as fast as she can and wraps him up in a hug which he shrinks back from for a moment, then relaxing and hugging her tightly back.  
"Can always count on you, Fitz!"  
"Yeah. Why. Were you in the Greenhouse?"  
"Oh! I was trying to climb over it and then I sort of fell through the roof.'  
"But. You have keys to the Greenhouse?"  
"Well yeah, but not to your side!"  
"Oh. Why were you coming here?"  
"To see you! Lucky that you were out for your walk, wasn't it, hey?"  
"Oh hah. Yeah. That's nice. You're seeing me now then."  
"Yeah!"  
"Did you. Want something?"  
Emmy gives Fitz a knowing grin and Fitz looks confused. She presses in closer and whispers into his ear.  
"When was the last time we played, hey?"  
Fitz blushes immediately.  
"Uhm. Not that long ago. Why? Are you feeling-"  
"Incredibly horny, Fitz. You know me."  
Fitz giggles.  
"Yes. I do."  
"You know a spot?"  
"Yes. This way."  
Fitz grabs onto the end of her sleeve and tugs it, immediately heading off in the direction of the Grove manor house. It's over two hundred years old and has been there since before the college was even founded. Emmy knows Fitz has a not-so-subtle fondness for it, even if he loves all his buildings, new and old.

Fitz pulls her round the back of the house, facing away from the college proper. People might be able to see them from some of the accomodation blocks, but oh well, they won't be recognised from that distance. Emmy pushes Fitz up against a wall and holds him tight with her body, one arm pressing hard against his chest and the other caressing his face.  
"How's this?" she asks.  
"Pretty good."  
"You gonna start or should I?"  
"You c-"  
His words are broken as she presses her lips to his and his muffled sounds quickly die out as he kisses her back. Fitz has one arm pressed against the wall to steady himself, and he's slowly running the other down her side. He feels her waist and round her back and then reaches down to caress her thighs, teasing her a little. Emmy's eyes light up and she goes at him even harder. He runs his hand along her crotch and then moves it away, exploring elsewhere but continuously coming back for brief moments.

"Oh god. Fitz. Just put your hand in my pants already."  
He smirks at her. "Whatever. You say."  
And then she can feel his hand against her bare skin, caught between her underwear and her body. He starts to slowly rub her clit and she gasps.  
"Yeah.. Keep doing that." she whispers and then pushes back in to continue kissing him. It feels. Really good. Fitz knows what she wants so well and he's good at making her feel just the right way.

When she breaks the kiss for air and looks up, however, Fitz is staring off into this distance. His hand is still at work, not letting up, but he seems.. Distracted? She turns her head and

"Oh fuck. Not your fucking kismesis."  
"Ah !" proclaims Churchill, "So you finally notice me. Hello Murray Edwards, Fitzwilliam. Sorry to interrupt you, I was just on my morning stroll when I heard such a peculiar commotion from these parts and I just had to come have a look."  
"Fuck off, please, we're clearly busy."  
"I don't believe I'm stopping you, am I?"  
"You-"  
"Am I, Fitzy?"  
Emmy turns to look up at Fitz, feeling confused, and sees him shaking his head. She can feel him starting to get hard beneath her. Is he.. Getting off on this?  
"Really, Fitz?"  
"I. He's hot." Fitz stutters back.  
"Yeah, and so am I!"  
"You can. Both be hot."  
Emmy ponders this for a moment.  
"Okay?"  
Fitz shrugs.  
"Do you.. Do you want him to watch us?" Emmy asks.  
"A little. But. Not if you're. Uncomfortable."  
Is she uncomfortable? She's normally pretty open about this stuff and.. If it's making Fitz happy? It's so hard to get him hard normally and. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
"I don't mind, I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"I mean. It's fine with me. If you're enjoying it, that is?"  
"Oh don't mind me, friends," Churchill interject, "I shan't bother you at all!"

Emmy looks up at Fitz. He's enjoying this so much. And him enjoying it is making her enjoy it, almost. He's so hot when he's flustered. She leans in and kisses him.  
"So, what next?"  
"Do you. Want to. Touch me maybe ?"  
"I would love that." she smiles and slowly drags her hand down his chest, brushing over his nipples and enjoying his little shudders until her hand is under his pants, wrapped around his quickly hardening part. After a brief moment of feeling him and noticing his discomfort against his tight trousers, she lowers herself down and pulls them down a little, letting his erect dick loose. Churchill is chuckling to himself off to the side, but she tries to ignore him. Carefully, she wraps her mouth around his cock, luxuriating in Fitz's little moans and whines he can't help but make. And then, all of a sudden, he goes quiet. Worried, Emmy glances. Churchill has moved from his position watching and is now roughly making out with Fitz, each pushing against the other. Churchill notices she's stopped and takes a moment to say, "Don't stop on my account, darling. He's more fun when he's squirming anyway."

Emmy doesn't really know what to say and, lacking words, turns her attention back to her boyfriend's cock. He's tensing up more and more and his arm against the wall of the house has started to quiver. Emmy can see almost all the little shakes in his legs and she leans in further and before she knows it, he's convulsing in her mouth, releasing his cum that she quickly swallows down. She stands up again and Churchill gives her a grin and a nod towards Fitz. Fitz is looking almost dazed, tired but happy. And when Emmy turns back to Churchill to comment, he's disappeared. Emmy helps Fitz to sit down and they lean together against the wall, Emmy resting her head against his shoulder, one of her hands between her legs, waiting for Fitz to be ready to help finish her off again.


End file.
